


You have (1) new message

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Panic Attacks, Skating, Texting, figure skating, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Seung Gil Lee receives a message from Grand Prix Finalist Phichit Chulanont after failing to qualify himself, he ends up talking to his former competitor. But as the two get closer, can he handle his true feelings for the other skater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that this chapter contains descriptions of panic attacks

Moscow- Russia Seung-Gil Lee

 _It can't be._ Tears streamed down his cheeks as he struggled to take in the impossibility of what had just happened. _I can't skate in the Grand Prix Final,_ Seung-Gil thought to himself in disbelief. His phone was buzzing, but he turned it off. He could look at whatever it was later. 

Dejectedly, he walked back to the changing rooms, receiving a hug from Yuuri along the way. It helped, but the enormity of what had happened still couldn't settle in his mind. _I'm out. I can't skate in the next round. I messed up so many jumps._ He couldn't believe he had messed up his free skate that badly. It had been going so well too. _Oh well. It's done now,_ he thought with a sigh as he changed into his normal clothes and shoved his skating things in his bag. 

As he left the rink, he pulled out his phone and turned it on, waiting a few seconds for the lock screen to appear. It was flooded with notifications- as expected- and most of them seemed to be about the competitions results. He opened up Instagram, he didn't exactly have an active presence like some of the other skaters did, but he posted photos of his dogs from time to time. His timeline was full of photos from the tournament, but what he didn't expect to see was the little (1) in the top corner of the screen. _That's strange,_ he thought, _why would anyone message me._ He was sure only people who he followed could message him, which ruled out the possibility of fanmail. Shrugging slightly, he clicked on the message, and saw a familiar name. 

Xx.Phichit_Chu.xX (20:39)

Just wanted to say I'm sorry you didn't get into the finals. I've seen your free skate before and you would've been a tough opponent. If you ever want to meet up or anything, just send me a message x 

_Strange,_ he thought, _didn't Phichit win gold at the cup of China and qualify for the final? Why would he want to talk to a loser like me?_ Slightly confused, he tapped out a reply. 

Seung-Gil_Lee (20:41) 

Thanks for the praise, I don't know if you saw my free skate this time, but it's safe to say I messed up the jumps quite badly. About meeting up, you're in Barcelona for the final right? I was thinking about coming along to watch? 

He got a reply almost immediately. 

Xx_Phichit_Chu_xX (20:42) 

Really? That would be great! Don't tell but I've kind of looked up to you for a while, so this is super exiting to me! Anyway, how are you doing? It can be hard after a loss- I certainly know that from experiencing many myself... xxx 

_What's with all the kisses?_ He thought, slightly bewildered. He could get the emojis, the Thai skater was infamous with his social media presence, but sending him kisses? Was he one of the people who did that to everyone or was Seung-Gil and exception? He typed out a quick reply as he arrived at his hotel, wanting to go to sleep for several months he was so tired. 

Seung-Gil_Lee (20:45) 

I'm fine, thanks for asking, but I'm kinda tired after that skate so I'm probably going to be now despite the fact it's super early, chat more in the morning x 

_Why did I do that?_ He thought the moment after he pressed the send button. _Why did I add a kiss? I know he did it, but he's going to think I added it for a reason, what if he gets the wrong idea about me? What if he thinks I'm gay or something?_ He panicked, this could be the end of his career, and all because he added a single x to the end of a text. His phone buzzed, distracting him from his thoughts. 

Instagram- You have [1] new message 

He went onto Instagram, and sure enough, Phichit had replied. 

Xx_Phichit_Chu_xX 

I know what you mean, skating can really wear you out, along with the whole environment of competitions. Make sure you get a good sleep, Kay? xxx 

His heart rate sped when he read the message. _He's totally got the wrong idea! It's not like that! I'm not like that!_ He panicked, struggling to get his breathing under control. _It's going to be fine._ He told himself, forcing himself to take deep, steady breaths. _This won't ruin your career. You can tell him he had the wrong idea about you tomorrow._ He took more deep breaths and slowly his heart rate returned to normal. That was one of the first times he had managed a panick attack on his own. Usually brought on by social situations, and being around new people, he had normally relied on other people to help him calm down. He smiled as he got into bed, _I'm doing well with that at least, he thought, I managed to get through a panic attack-granted a very minor one- without any help at all._ And thinking about that, as opposed to the impression he might've given Phichit, he drifted off into an extremely well deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day- mew xx


End file.
